


Empyrean Creatures

by TheGoddessDivine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, F/F, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: Empress Kyra Ren is preparing to assume the throne on the ruling planet of Aerthos, thus bringing an end to the long galactic war and ushering in peace for the entirety of the galaxy. Though unsurprised when you receive an invitation for her coronation as planetary representative of Selene, the handwritten note tucked behind the invitation stir sentiments deep within you that were buried during that days of you youth.The Empress beckons for you to join her with tempting proposals and promises of developing your Goddess-given gifts, though you suspect your position to be more than that of an Empyrean Creature. Although you are primed to be one of the 33 divine members of the royal court, comprised of women from every corner of the galaxy to aid in counseling the Empress in matters of justice, war, and harmony, you find no place among their ranks.Instead, you discover a dichotomy of love and duty threatening to tear you apart, along with a sinister plot to murder the woman you love. To whom do your loyalties belong when no one can be trusted?“What cannot be said will be wept…”





	1. Story Background

_Royal and Planetary Representatives,_

_You have been invited to join Empress Kyra Ren for her coronation ceremony on the Ruling Planet of Aerthos. All royal and planetary representatives will be provided accommodations throughout their visit and for the ceremony. Please send word to the Royal Counselor, Armah Hux, of your intention to attend in addition to the number of guests accompanying your party. Planets whom already have a seated Empyrean Creature in the Empress's court are welcome to send additional representatives if they are so inclined._

_The long war has ended, and we intend to celebrate the settling of peace throughout the star systems with this fateful event._

_Long live the Empress of the Galaxy._

_Long live Kyra Ren._

 

* * *

 

Below you will find links to the tumblr for this fic, as well as new aesthetic posts I just uploaded. I love building the worlds and characters for my story and enjoy sharing them with my readers. 

[Empyrean Creatures Tumblr](https://empyrean-creatures.tumblr.com/)

[Kyra Ren Aesthetic ](https://empyrean-creatures.tumblr.com/post/177135182949/empyrean-creatures-kyra-ren-x-reader-fanfic-18)

[Reader's Fashion/Beauty Aesthetic ](https://empyrean-creatures.tumblr.com/post/177134745534/empyrean-creatures-kyra-ren-x-reader-fanfic-18)

[Reader's Home Planet Aesthetic and Write-up ](https://empyrean-creatures.tumblr.com/post/177106964974/empyrean-creatures-kyra-ren-x-reader-fanfic-18)

[Home Planet of the Reader: The Gaiada](https://empyrean-creatures.tumblr.com/post/178386473949/empyrean-creatures-kyra-ren-x-reader-fanfic-18)

* * *

 


	2. Prologue

“Come on out Princess, don’t be shy,” Senator Organa urged down at you as you hid behind your Baba’s leg, questioning the elegant woman before you.

She was a kind and smart looking woman, one whose presence intrigued your young mind. You looked up at your Baba, then to your Papa, both giving you reassuring nudges and grins. Leia laughed as you returned to gaze suspiciously at her hand.

“I’m a princess too, you know,” Leia arched a brow, pulling away her hand to give a mock curtsey.

You giggled as the scruffy man next to her snorted and rolled his eyes in exasperation, the blaster on his belt glinting in the light. Leia shot him a nasty glare.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you have something to say Han?”

“The kid doesn’t _care_ that you’re a princess. We’re outsiders, she probably hasn’t seen someone from off-planet before.”

The Wookie next to him yowled in response, causing you to laugh again and move towards the large furry creature eagerly. As you inspected the kind Wookie, Han called out to the ship behind him.

“Bennah! Come say hello to the Kings of Selene, you’re being rude.”

The ragged ship behind Leia and Han looked rather silly on the gorgeous landing pad in front of the palace you called home. It was the first time in a long time that outsiders had been allowed on Selene, but Senator Organa had insisted that she was there in the name of friendship, no accompanying agenda to convince the Kings to reopen their planet.

The war had ended, or at least that’s what people kept saying, though your Baba and Papa remained skeptical of the supposed “peace” now in the galaxy. The Gaiada had warned them otherwise…but the Organas had been old friends, and the loss of their whole world had broken the Kings’ hearts. Leia was a welcomed guest, as well as the famous Han Solo and their young daughter, who happened to be only a couple years older than you. The Kings had thought it a good learning experience for you.

After a moment, a very disgruntled voice came from the ship ramp in response to Han’s call.

“My stomach still hurts,” she huffed, immerging from the platform and walking towards where you all stood surrounded by the stoic royal guards.

The second you saw her emerge into the soft light, all sass and awkward youth, you knew you would love her until your dying breath.

Long raven hair curled across her shoulders, her full lips pouted in rosy defiance. She was tall for her age and looked nothing but regal in the soft morning sun. When her dark, heavy lashed eyes found your wide ones, her demeanor shifted immediately, a rosy pink tinging her high cheek bones.

“Bennah, this is King Val and King Servius,” Leia introduced, waving her daughter forward.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Bennah,” King Val, your Baba, said with a slight bow of his head.

“Welcome to Selene,” King Servius beamed, giving a playful wink at the adolescent girl.

Without acknowledging either man much, Bennah marched right up to you, causing the guards to clench the spears. A dismissive wave of your Papa’s hand put them at visible ease.

Sticking her hand out rather unceremoniously, Bennah offered an awkward smile as she mimicked the formal greeting of adults.

“Uh, hi, I’m Bennah, it’s nice to meet you princess.”

Without needing to be prompted, you reached out your hand to shake hers in what you considered to be an odd greeting of off-worlders. Selenians always touched their foreheads with a slight bow when greeting one another, touching was deemed very intimate.

But rather than shake your hand upon its outstretch, she slipped her fingers beneath your palm and cupped it gently, bringing her head down to kiss your knuckles with soft sincerity.

“Bennah-!“ Leia’s shock rang out as she began to apologize profusely to the Kings, though they only smiled and laughed at the odd courtliness and your beet red face.

“What?” Bennah inquired, turning towards her mother in genuine confusion, “my storybooks always say that you should kiss a princess’s hand.”

Leia looked at Han for support, but the man only gave out a laugh.

“Well, she isn’t wrong. I would’ve kissed your hand when I rescued you, but you would have punched me in the face.”

“You were dressed as a stormtrooper, and I rescued you as I remember it,” Leia retorted, rolling her eyes as Han leaned over to peck her cheek with a toothy grin.  

Neither you nor Bennah were paying attention as the adults continued to exchange pleasantries, slowly making their way towards the palace for the morning meal. You were both focused on one another, though too shy to look each other’s way as you walked a few steps behind your respective parents. The Wookie trailed behind the two of you, an oddly comforting presence as he growled to seemingly no one.

“Yes Chewie, there will be food,” Bennah responded over her shoulder with a reassuring smile.

“You understand him?” you asked, immediately intrigued with the exchange between the two, unsure how the growls and whines could be words.

Bennah’s curls bounced on her shoulders as she nodded, a proud grin upon her lips at the acknowledgment of skill.

“That’s very impressive,” you remarked softly, stopping just short of smacking into the back of your Papa’s leg in distraction of the beautiful girl.

Though you normally detested entertaining guests in your home instead of spending your days reading and running through The Edge with the wisp foxes, a sudden eagerness filled your belly. This was going to be an exciting visit, Goddess willing.  


End file.
